


When You Love Somebody

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-15
Updated: 2005-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you love somebody, all you want for him is to be happy. Just to see a smile everyday, what more can one asks for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

When you love somebody, all you want for him is to be happy. Just to see a smile everyday, what more can one asks for?

“As long as you are fine, so am I.”

When two people are in love, they are on a world of their own. It’s like you and me, always…

****

You were my first. I’ve never let anyone so close to me before, so close to my heart. Because I’m so afraid if they got to it, they would never return it. But you stole it anyway… After you left, I couldn’t bring myself to start anew. I wanted us to be together again. Just you, and me, always, you know?

The weeks came by and I knew I was to say goodbye to you, sooner or later. You have changed so rapidly, like a larva to a butterfly, you just want to spread you wings and soar into the sky, you couldn’t stand being with me. You picked on every single thing I did. Sometimes, they end up with fights, horrible scene, ugly words bruise me. But I still love you. There was only you, and no one other else.

Maybe it was just me. Rounding up all our arguments, I look back and thought, “I am such a horrible person.” Is it because I’m too clingy? Too whiny? Or is it because I’m not as beautiful as she is? Maybe it’s the way I talk maybe it’s because I’m me. Why  
didn’t you tell earlier? I can change. Change is good, they say. I’ll change for you. You know I would do anything for you.

****

His hand swept over the smooth skin of his forehead, brushing his dark blonde fringe away. Dominic gave a slight whimper, how long has it been like this?

“Please Orli…” he whispered, breath warming Orlando’s pale skin. Looking up into those brown eyes, he felt save, no wait, more than save, the warm fuzzy feeling. He felt loved. Dominic leaned on Orlando’s chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“I love you.”

And the world faded behind slowly, with those words, limbs entwined, kisses exchanged and words uttered, spelling love.

Dominic didn’t know. He didn’t know, it would be the last.

Morning broke, through the windows of their home. It filtered in, warming the room. His eyes fluttered as the heat pricked his delicate paper-thin skin. He stretched his body, and turned around to give Orlando a smile. But he couldn’t. Because he wasn’t there.

****

When you love somebody, all you want for him is to be happy. Just to see a smile everyday, what more can one asks for?

“I can’t live without you.”

When two people are in love, they are inseparable. It’s unlike you and me, always…

****

I spent days, cooped up at home. I didn’t want to leave the place. I didn’t want to open the windows, or the doors, afraid that once if I did, your smell would get out of our house and it would seem like you weren’t there anymore. Billy called, Lij, Sean, Craig, Karl, Vig and even Beanie. Ian e-mailed me a couple of advice and Liv gave me a ring, telling me of ways to get back at you. But I don’t want to get back at you, I want to get you back! Funny how news travels so fast. They tried to reach you for me. You are unreachable, as always.

It was Billy who got me out of that depressing abyss.

****

“Hey Dommie!”

“Yeah?” His voice cracked, like his parched lips.

“You got to stop this you know?” he said.

“Stop what?”

“Stop this nonsense moping over elf boy.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Dominic wanted to yell at Billy, but he couldn’t. He was speaking the truth.

“Bills, I can’t.”

“Yes you can!” he insisted in his thick Scottish brogue.

“I can’t. I can’t forget him, I can’t stop loving him!”

“Dominic! Where’s the Dominic I once knew?”

He was lost for words. He was lost. He knew it. And now that Billy had mentioned it… the identity crisis just fell in, together with the lost of Orlando. It was too much.

“Bills, am I a loser?” He could hear Billy kicking himself.

“Jesus H. Christ, Dom, where the hell did that come from?!”

“I was just thinking…”

“God, Sblomie, you got to stop thinking of him! Think about yourself for once, be selfish!”

“How?”

“Erase him.”

“Erase him from your thoughts.” Billy repeated, steadily.

“How?”

“Just do it.”

“How?”

“I know you can do it.”

****

When you love somebody, all you want for him is to be happy. Just to see a smile everyday, what more can one asks for?

“I’ll never forget you.”

When two people are in love, they never forget. It’s like you and me, always…

****

I finally learned to let go. It was a difficult lesson, but I did anyway. But somehow, someway, I can never forget you, your smile, your boisterous laughter that tickled my funny bone, your kiss, your touch, you, just you. But what had happened, had been frozen in time, preserved as the single memory of what I have of love.

You, unforgettable.

****

It has been several years since he left, they had their own success now. A following stream of great movies done, huge fan bases, larger bank accounts, new flashy cars and dream holidays.

Of course, and a home.

Orlando had settled with her, had a kid, and she left. After all, Hollywood marriages don’t last long do they? He had seen it on the news, the papers, the magazines and even on the net, headlining with ‘BLOOMING FAIRYTALE’, ‘MRS.BLOOM, THE FLOWER’, etc. etc. It was the typical largely-publicised reel wedding, blonde wife, beautiful kid, anyone could kill for. Orlando had it all, until she left. Told you they don’t last long! Dominic knew he must be upset, during those days; his fingers yearned to dial Orli and give him his listening ear. It must be pretty hard when someone you love leaves you, Dominic knew it all. He had experience it all.

“Billy?”

“Have you heard about Orli?’

“What about elf boy?”

“Oh Bills, you know what I mean!”

“Hell I do, about her?”

“I just want to…” Billy sighed.

“I just want you to help him engage a nanny for his kid.”

“Dommie, what did you promise Lij and I?”

“Please Bills, it must be hard for him.” He begged.

“Aw Dom, it was hard on you too!” Billy’s comment stung him. It hit him like a bullet in his head, exploding the memories.

He didn’t care. He didn’t care what happened in the past, for they are long gone. Oh! But he could remember them, unforgettable.

****

When you love somebody, all you want for him is to be happy. Just to see a smile everyday, what more can one asks for?

“I love you just the same.”

When two people are in love, they will always be. It’s like you and me, always…

****

Time, truth, they don’t keep us apart. I’m a little disillusion. Call me stupid, I don’t care. But you’ll always be mine.

Love me or not, I don’t care. I’ll always love you anyway.

There are times I doubt myself. Many a times…

Do you still love me?

****

They meet again.

It was a Sunday. Dominic’s grocery day. Hell, but it seems like everybody’s grocery day. Because Orli was in front of him, with his kid.

Should he say ‘hello’?

Should he walk away with regret?

Yes, it’s been years! And so, without thinking…

“Hey,” he called out softly. The little boy turned her tousled blonde head and stare up at him with his big brown eyes. He tugged Orli’s pants and let out a rather loud cry, “Dada! Someone called you!”

“Sblomie?”

He trembled. He shouldn’t have done that. There were boundaries. He had crossed it.

“Dom!” he chased him out into the parking lot, his son tagging behind him dutifully.

“Wait!” he caught a flying wrist and pulled the smaller man closer to him.

“Why do you run?” he asks as they settled on a weathered bench a few minutes later.

“I-I wasn’t thinking… it was a mistake.” Yeah, what was he thinking then? Calling out for Orlando. It’s like a toad lusting after a swan’s feathers. A toad lusting after a swan’s feathers… how possible is that?

“But I’ve been thinking Dom, I’ve always been thinking of you.”

“I made mistakes too, it’s only human to err, and my biggest mistake, is leaving you.” Could this be true? People raved and lauded this man for his acting skills. They were so good; you couldn’t make out the real him! This was an act.

“That was off the script right?” he tried to smile, turning away so the brunette couldn’t see his tears fall.

“No,” Orlando placed a comforting hand on his knees, giving them a re-assuring squeeze. He gave a tinkling laugh, to build up his fallen composure. And once he regain it, he took a deep breath and asked the question that had stilled in his heart for a long time…

“Do you still love me?”

Without hesitation, he replied “I love you just the same.”  
****

When you love somebody, all you want for him is to be happy. Just to see a smile everyday, what more can one asks for?

“And we’ll be, always”

When two people are in love, they are on a world of their own. It’s like you and me, always…

****

I love you, just as you love me. I can feel you, even when you aren’t around. You promised, we’ll be together, inseparable for the rest of time.

You won’t break it, I’m sure.

You’ll keep them, you will. Because you know, my heart can’t take another breaking.

****

Orli wrapped his arms around Dominic’s bony hips, his fingers lingering around the pale skin, tracing the contours of his ribs, up to his collarbone and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

“When you love somebody, all you want for him is to be happy. Just to see a smile everyday, what more can one ask for?” Orlando whispered, glancing at him with his magical brown eyes.

“Don’t you think it’s like you and me, Sblomie?”

Dominic’s lips broke into a shy smile.

“Always…”


End file.
